<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safety in numbers by highfunctioningclotpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159722">safety in numbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole'>highfunctioningclotpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Top Gwaine, Top Percival (Merlin), Top Percy, it's just straight up porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin purchases an ~ experience ~ on a whim, an impulse buy. </p>
<p>He gets a lot more than he was expecting. </p>
<p>Written for Kinkalot 2020: Bonus Challenge 4: At The Limit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon/Percival (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safety in numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/gifts">wtfisgoingonanymore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank u to my lovely beta/proofreaders: A, Eve and Sir Sofa King &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the door shut behind him, Merlin tried to breathe through his inhibitions and nerves. He'd booked this experience on a whim, an impulse buy. He wasn’t sure exactly what to expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blonde man had taken Merlin by the hand and led him through to a back room. The walls were lined with a deep crimson wallpaper, low lighting illuminating a bed in the corner and Merlin swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be shy, love. We're all here for you.” The blonde’s smile was intoxicating, making Merlin feel more at ease with the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he looked around, Merlin could see 2 other men, both standing naked displaying their well defined chests and tanned skin. One man seemed to tower above them all, standing tall with thick muscular arms and a small grin. Beside him, a shorter man with long dark hair stood slowly stroking himself. He had a cheeky grin on his face and Merlin felt the excitement in him grow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Gwaine,” The blonde began, gesturing to the long haired man. “and Percy.” Merlin looked up at the taller man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm M-Merlin. And you are?” Merlin asked, his voice betraying him and showing just how nervous he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur.” The blonde said, circling Merlin like a predator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt vulnerable, stood in the dark room still fully clothed as three naked men eyed him hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us what you want.” Arthur spoke again, still stalking slowly around Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I…” Merlin tried to think but he couldn't string together a coherent thought. Not when he could see Gwaine and Percy, both with cocks in hand. Not when Arthur began to pull clothing from his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin let his coat and shirt be peeled away, Arthur making quick work of all the buttons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about, we keep going until you ask us to stop?” Gwaine suggested. Merlin nodded. “Choose a safe word and then we’ll get started.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin thought for a moment. “Dragonfruit. That's my safe word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dragonfruit it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine crossed the room then and placed his hands on Merlin's chest, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over the pale skin. Arthur was behind him, tugging at the waistband of his jeans. Merlin pulled at his belt and allowed Arthur to finish stripping him of his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Merlin was as naked as the rest of the men and definitely equally as hard. Just the look of them and the thought that they'd all  be touching him was enough to turn Merlin on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had sidled over as Merlin was being undressed. He stood behind Gwaine, kissing where Gwaine's neck met his shoulder. Merlin suddenly felt lips on his skin as Arthur copied the gesture, pressing an open mouthed kiss at the bottom of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin hummed, allowing himself to give into pleasure. He trailed his hands to Gwaine’s hips and found Percy’s already there. The giant man linked their fingers together and pulled, trapping Gwaine between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine’s smile was even more cheeky up closeand Merlin couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and kiss that smirk away. Gwaine was extremely responsive, moaning and licking into Merlin's mouth whilst rolling his hips. Their cocks brushed and Merlin bucked forward, aching for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gwaine broke the kiss, Merlin spotted Percy and Arthur sharing a kiss over his shoulder and the sight was enough to make his cock twitch again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't we lie down?” Percy asked as he pulled away from Arthur, slightly breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded and allowed himself to be led to a large bed in the corner of the room. The sheets were a dark red and beside it was a singular nightstand. On the top,lay   tissues and a full bottle of lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy lay on his side at the edge of the bed while Gwaine helped Merlin down with gentle hands. Arthur kneeled at their feet, slowly pumping his cock as his eyes roamed over the three men before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine was the first to move, leaning in and pressing kisses against Merlin’s chest. He licked down the man’s body, taking a nipple into his mouth and nibbling on the bud. Merlin hissed at the sudden pain which quickly melted away to pleasure as Percy wrapped a hand around his length. Percy’s hands felt warm around him and Merlin thrust up into the contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah.” Arthur breathed. “Me and my boys are gonna make you feel so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin moaned, turning to kiss Percy eagerly. Hands and lips were all over his body and Merlin couldn’t tell where one man ended and another began. Suddenly, he felt a wet warmth around his cock and Merlin looked down to see Arthur’s expert lips swallowing him whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods…” Merlin whimpered, fisting his hands in the bedsheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur bobbed his head up and down whilst Percy and Gwaine continued to massage, kiss and lick at Merlin’s chest. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. Merlin forced himself to take deep breaths, urging his orgasm to ease off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s mouth worked wonders down below and Merlin tugged at his hair, pulling his face off. “Fuck me… Please…” He begged. “Any of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you, fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Merlin found himself on his knees, Gwaine crawled behind him and grabbed the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, circling one around Merlin’s hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, Percy held out his cock and pressed the tip against Merlin’s lips. Merlin opened up happily, swallowing down the man’s large girth with a moan. Percy was much bigger than Merlin had ever had, longer too and as the head hit the back of his throat, Merlin tried his best not to gag. Arthur had a hand on Merlin’s hair, guiding him as Gwaine pushed a finger inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin’s eyes began to water when Gwaine pushed a second, then a third finger in while Percy’s cock continued to ravage his throat. Once again, he felt himself being pushed to the edge and Merlin dropped Percy from his mouth with a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… I’m ready.” Merlin breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Gwaine chuckled. “We have a plan for you, sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, Percy made his way to Merlin’s behind, joining Gwaine. He took the lube and ran it over his hand before pushing a finger beside Gwaine’s three. The stretch felt amazing and Merlin leaned back into the sensation, marveling at just how good he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, Arthur took Percy’s space, filling Merlin’s mouth with another long, hard length. To be trapped between the three men like this, Merlin felt incredible, his cock twitching and aching between his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Merlin could feel three of Percy’s fingers inside him alongside Gwaine’s and he thought he might come just from that. Just as soon as they were there though, they disappeared and Merlin whimpered at the loss, feeling his hole clench against nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine grabbed the lube again,  pouring some over Merlin’s arse as Percy slid a condom on him. Gwaine lined his hips up with Merlin and bottomed out with one expert thrust. Hands grabbed Merlin’s hips as he doubled his efforts on Arthur’s cock, sucking and circling his tongue round the head. Behind him, Merlin could hear Percy’s soft moans as he watched the sight before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it baby… Look at you, swallowing up my cock whilst Arthur fucks your mouth…” Gwaine keened, his fingertips digging to Merlin’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good, darling.” Percy breathed, rolling a condom onto his own length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin couldn’t see what was happening but he could hear and feel movement behind him. His thoughts were answered when Merlin felt Percy’s thighs on either side of him, just in front of Gwaine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, use your safe word if you need, sweetie.” Percy said, his voice soft and caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had grabbed Merlin’s hair once more, pulling on the black curls with strong hands, dragging his face forward. Merlin buried his nose in the soft hairs that decorated the base of Arthur’s cock just as he felt Percy brush his entrance beside Gwaine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy pushed forward, his cock sliding against Gwaine’s easily and soon enough Merlin was filled up, two cocks in his arse and one in his mouth. The feeling, the stretch, the pain mixing with pleasure, it was pushing him to the edge. As Percy began thrusting, his girth sent a jolt down Merlin’s spine. Merlin pulled off of Arthur and struggled to breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine and Percy set up a rhythm, one pushing in as the other pulled out. Merlin’s breath hitched. It was too much, he couldn’t breath. His hole was being stretched wider than it ever had been before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grabbed Merlin by the chin and pulled his face up, concern in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin tried to speak, tried to move his head but the feeling of being so full just forced strangled moans from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dra.. Drag.. Dragonfruit!!” He exclaimed, almost collapsing on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy and Gwaine pulled out gently and softened Merlin’s fall as he dropped forwards. Gwaine stroked soft circles over Merlin’s back and kissed his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy’s a big boy, isn’t he?” Arthur chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin could feel his cheeks reddening as he looked up to the three men. “Sorry..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be, we’re here for you. Tell us when you’re ready, what you want and we’ll start again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s tone was soft and Merlin felt himself calming down, the ache in his arse fading. “I liked having two.. I just.. I don’t know if I can take Percy Fuck, you’re so big.” Merlin moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s switch around shall we?” Percy smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin braced himself as the three men positioned themselves around him, anticipating every touch, every sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was by far the greatest impulse purchase he had ever made.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there may or may not be a lil sequel in the works...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>